Dead and Killing
by DtheDeity
Summary: A madman shocks the world after nuking Dubai. This is only the beginning as the man works to unleash a being that will spread chaos across the planet. To do this he assembles villains new and old to create enough madness to awaken the being. The Justice League uses all resources in an attempt to stop him.


The fire felt extremely cold. The flames licked and burned my entire body as I tried crawling out of the situation I wss presently in. Pain came slowly. I had no feeling and was only focused on getting out of this hell. I never realized that one can not simply crawl out of a field of fire that was a few acres large and survive. It took a long time before I just layed on my back and stared up into the burning tree-tops. The pure irony of being killed by the person you were finally tell you loved them, just took over my mind. I thought about how I was before this. I was silent, shy, always staying quiet. I always was slow and got tired often. I saw the world in such a dull optimistic view. I probably wouldn't be thinking about these things if the last thing she said before lighting the match wasn't about how dull and predictable I was. The only reason she was with me was because I knew too much about her affairs. In reality I didn't even know she was a mob boss. I still had the ring in my hand. It happened incredibly quickly. I was about to shoot the question but before I did she pulled a gun and shot my knee. When I started to recover I had noticed everything around me was covered in gasoline. With a few parting words she lit the match and hastily got somewhere safe before everything for ten acres was set ablaze and was soon spreading.

It was by cruel luck that my life was saved from a burning death. An avalanche had swooped down and covered me and most of the fire with snow that quickly put the fire on and around me I was painfulpainfully cold. I tried to dig out but noticed my hand was a seared black and was not going to be of any use to me. Minutes turned to hours for me. The cold was quickly killing me slowly. The actual death was probably no more then eighteen minutes, but to me it was weeks. The chill shutting down my bodies systems that still worked. The feeling of one of my ice freezing over was extremely agonizing. I couldn't feel it, but the thought of the pain was probably worse then what it'd actually be. I felt the light take over me and my consciousness fading. Death had arrived to bid me hello and help me bid life goodbye. Then there it was. The body of a weak cowardice dumbass whose burned body was now frozen under twelve metres of snow.

Death... was feeling odd. I felt like I was just floating in nothing. The world around me was colorless yet had no darkness. There was no defining characteristics about it. It was just a place without nothing. I slowly raised a hand to my head only to relize I had no arms, or legs, a body, or even a face. I was just thought. My conscious mind with no vessel. I started thinking of wether this was either heaven or hell. It didn't really seem like them. To be perfectly honest though I was an atheist who had little knowledge on these things. After this thinking there was an event that u can not completely remember. I first peace I saw was a man who was pale as snow and a very unsettling smile on his face that showed his serrated teeth. The next thing I remember is someone offering me a chance to help balance out the fabrics if reality. Lastly, I remember me and the pale man being drown together by an odd force. He never touched me, but turned into mist and entered the body I didn't even notice I had received.

I shot up. I was currently in forest somewhere I didn't recognize. The trees and ground were blue and crystallized. As if they were frozen solid. I walked to a nearby tree and put my hand on it. It was actually frozen. I expected that I'd probably wake up for a dream, but as I started walking through the forest I realized this is all too real. It's stranger then I first thought too; as I kept walking trees froze and anything around at the time. This bugged me, was I walking with a freeze front or something? Why wasn't I being froze? I looked at an area not frozen and aimed my arm at it. Almost instantly the entire area had frozen over. I shut my hand into a fist and suddenly the same area caught on fire causing me jump back in surprise.

This was horrifying. What the hell is going on. This shit is fucked up! Thoughts flooded my mind. Fear and anger swallowed me before I suddenly felt calm. It was like I had already ready grown use to this. This state of tranquility soon died as I felt something bumping my leg. I looked behind me and was met with a light blue tail coming straight out of my body. Shock, fear, and more shock erupted from me again. Then as it went the first time, the fear vanished. I felt eerily calm. This caused me to start freaking out again but it wasn't long until voices exploded into my head.

Each voice was screaming insanity. Death. Insanity. Death. Balance. Insanity. Death. Insanity. Death. Balance.

"Shut up! You're driving me crazy!" I shouted out loud to absolutely no one. The chanting still continued as light engulfed me. I yelled long and hard as my body became hard and was squashed into a crystal shape. This was the last time I would be conscious. Snow and rock formed above me and locked me away from the outside world.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" A woman in a red, white, and blue asked a man dressed as a man simply nodded as he typed on a computer. Diana looked at a screen that showed the trajectory of three nukes all heading to three different continents."Do you know who did this Batman?"

The Dark Knightscowled and continued typing, "There are many madmen who'd launch three tactical nukes at three continents."

Diana grinned and crossed her arms,"Andbyou know which one."

"Not exactly." Batman said as he continued tracking the missiles.

"What do you mean?"

"I got a lead, but this lead just points at no one." Batman said as he leaned back in his seat.

"So three nukes launched themselves?" Wonder Woman asked with sarcastic criticism.

"No. They were launched by someone who doesn't exist." Batman stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Why must you be so cryptic." Diana sighed and looked at the screen. Superman has already tooken out two of the nukes. She smiled and sat down. Today was just another day in the life of the Justice League. Meanwhile on the other side of the planet Superman was having trouble with the third nuke. Every time he drew near his body would start going weak and slow down. Time was running low.

"What's wrong." Batman asked as he flew by Superman in the Batwing. Superman looked at him and looked back at the nuke.

"You knew wouldn't be able to take out this nuke didn't you?." Superman asked Batman.

"That nuke is lined with over ninety pounds of kryptonite. You wouldn't be able to get near it without growing weak to the point where you wouldn't be able to move it." Superman man smiled.

"You got a plan B?" Superman asked him as he stood on the Batwing. Batman nodded and flew directly under the nuke. Superman flew off of the jet as it gently pushed the nuke upwards. Batman pressed a button that opened a hole under him causing him to drop and be caught by Superman."Sure this will work?"

"Any other ideas? We don't have much time and this was the highest rate of success we had." Superman flew them to a cliffside outside the city of Dubai. They watched the Batwing guide the rocket upwards.

"Oh no. No no no. Batman can't just ruin the fun like that." A man said as he typed on a computer. Light laughter escaped his chest as he hacked into the Batwing and connected it to an old pong controller."This will be fun."

Batman's eyes widened as the Batwing dropped down and spun upwards over the nuke and started pushing it back downwards. Superman looked at Batman and shouted with urgency in his voice,"What's going on?" Batman's face was contorted in anger. "Batman what's going on!"

"The Batwing has been hacked." Batman said angrily.

"How!" Superman shouted.

"The very same person who sent the nukes off in the first place. He's toying with us." Batman said as the nuke hit the ground just outside the city and erupted. Superman's eyes widened as the entire city was completely obliterated before him. He pulled up his cape and blocked the force of the blast from hitting Batman.

At the station Diana stared at the screen in shock as she read the screen that was saying impact detected. Shock filled the residents of the planet. The event was almost on every television on the planet. One person in particular was grinning and then started laughing,"Oh yeah. That is how you start off a day." The man stood up exited the room he was in. He looked around outside and all he saw were the people of New York distracted by the events on the titantrons to even notice a man walk out of a secret door in a wall. He started walking down the street while whistling. He then walked into a cafe and took a seat.

"Step one. Check." The man laughed to himself as he started reading the cafe's relatively small menu."Can't wait for the finale."


End file.
